Fierté parentale
by Yarukimanmangrove
Summary: Qui avait bien pu l'appeler? Quel avait été ce bruit strident? Le pauvre Flame Alchemist n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions: la salle fut secouée d'un tremblement. OS Fullmetal Alchemist.


**New OS! Le premier sur Fullmetal Alchimist... *snif*** **E-excusez boi, c'est l'ébotion... *se mouche bruillament*** **bonne lecture!**

Le célèbre Flame Alchemist était ce jour là dans son bureau. Et il s'ennuyait. Cela faisait au moins 3 heures qu'il triait monotonement ses papiers (et il y en avait beaucoup).

Le téléphone sonna. L'Alchemiste se rua dessus tel un anglais sur un sachet de thé à 16 heures.

À peine eut il décroché le combiné qu'une vague sonore l'envahit, lui trouant le timpan au passage.

Bien qu'étourdi (et sans compter son oreille décédée), son premier réflexe de survie fut de couper le fil du téléphone. Il bénit les ciseaux qui se trouvaient sur son bureau.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le son s'était immédiatement arrêté sitôt le fil coupé.

Malgré le deuil de son oreille droite et la peur de l'objet qui avait assassiné son ouïe, il s'avança à petits pas du téléphone, priant pour que celui - ci ne revienne d'entre les morts pour s'en prendre à son oreille gauche.

Le téléphone n'avait été acheté que récemment, et sa victime ne trouva aucune erreur quelle qu'elle soit sur l'appareil. Ce n'était pas un bug téléphonique.

Qui avait bien pu l'appeler ? Quel avait été ce bruit strident ?

Il doutait que ce cri puisse appartenir au genre humain, pourtant, il avait cru entendre un "5" et il doutait qu'un animal ou un potentiel habitant de la planète Blurg eût le même système de chiffre que l'espèce humaine...

Le mystérieux correspondant était donc (malgré tout) humain...

*BOUM*

La porte s'ébranla violement. Roy fit un bond de trois mètres (et un arrêt cardiaque en même temps). Il se rua vers la porte et la ferma à quadruple tour.

*BOUM*

Deuxième onde de choc. Affolé, il s'empressa de souder la porte grâce à l'alchimie.

Au bout de quatre autres déflagrations, le bruit cessa. Le calme revint.

Le colonel, à présent handicapé d'une oreille et de 2/3 de son système cardiaque, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

"Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe?!?" grommela t'il peu rassuré par les récents événements.

Il avait intuition que tout cela était lié et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Alors qu'il énumérait les différents malfrats ou organisations criminelles qui auraient pu commander cet attentat organique, une pluie de verre s'abbatit sur le pauvre Alchimiste.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement vers l'explosion, affolé, se protégeant tant bien que mal des débris de verre.

La pluie ayant cessé, Roy devina enfin la silhouette de son agresseur.

C'était un homme assez grand et baraqué - même si le mot baraqué devient assez relatif quand on vit en collaboration avec le fils Armstrong -, à la mâchoire carrée, mal rasée, au cheveux sombres retenus vers l'arrière du crâne... Et avec un uniforme d'Alchimiste d'État.

Un uniforme d'Alchimiste d'État. Le regard du colonel Mustang passa de l'uniforme bleu au visage de l'agresseur.

Sa tête lui disait vraiment quelque chose... Encore sonné, l'agressé se releva.

Alors il remarqua le sourire flamboyant du terroriste.

Avant même d'avoir pu utiliser la moindre manœuvre de repli, le fou se jeta sur lui, le tint par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

"COLONEL !! s'écria ce dernier. VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ? MA FILLE A 5 ANS AUJOURD'HUIIIIIIIIIIII !!! dit il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles."

On retrouva le colonel choqué, par terre, trônant autour des débris d'une fenêtre et d'un téléphone au fil coupé.

Une enquête fût ouverte. Le colonel Mustang, trop traumatisé, ne put raconter ce qui c'était passé.

Tout le monde se demanda quelle organisation terroristes machiavélique avait pu faire le coup.

Une organisation criminelle?

Un groupe de terroristes?

Les mystérieux membres au tatouage de l'ouroboros?

Non.

Un papa gâteau prêt à entrer par la fenêtre fermée du troisième étage pour annoncer l'anniversaire de sa fille à son colonel.

Hughes Maes.

 **En hommage à un magnifique personnage trop vite parti...** **Asta la vista!** **I am poor lonesome cowboy...** ***s'en va vers le soleil couchant***


End file.
